


46 whatsapp messages and 376 Facebook notifications

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane's & Alec Lightwood's super instruction guide for raising fake dating to the next level, Unintentional Love Confessions, alternative universe, fake it until you make it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: When Magnus wakes up he has not only to deal with a terrible hangover, but he also drowns in a wave of social media notifications.





	1. Surprise

Why is it so fucking bright in his small one-bed-room-apartment? Magnus tries to adjust his eyes to the amount of light around him and realizes every movement hurts, even when it is only a small one. His body sends him a clearly offended message: ‘’You idiot, don’t do that again. Ever.’’

Like in slow motion he reaches for his phone to check the time. Another surprise. It is turned off. Which probably means only one thing: He has overslept and is late for the brunch with his friends. When he presses the ‘on’ button the phone display stays black.

Annoyed he grabs the charger, plugs it in and impatiently waits. As the phone boots the clock is one of the first things which appears on the screen: 13:11. He sighs…well Cat, Ragnor, Dot and Raphael have already waited three hours for him, the chances are high, that they aren’t even in their favo…

His breath halters and he closes his eyes for a second. They must play a funny trick on him.

Opening them again he still finds the same ridiculously high number: 46 WHATSAPP messages and 376 notifications from Facebook…what the hell?

Because he might have overprotective friends but they know exactly that he sometimes gets lost in time. Or as Ragnor puts it so charming: Magnus is a notoriously late oaf. So usually they don’t make a fuss when he doesn’t show up punctual.

Unless something terrible has happened. Panic rises in his chest and he begins to scroll through the messages in a rush:

‘’😱😱 😱OMG you are what? How??? Why haven’t you told us???’’ Dot.

‘’I knew it. This is the best news ever. I am so happy for you 😍.’’ Cat.

‘’You are delusional, Bane 😂 In no universe something like that would ever happen. Stop spreading lies.’’ L. Branwell.

‘’Dios mio…finally. Now you can stop staring like a freaking maniac … unless you get all hearty-eyes now…Oh man…I can’t get a break. Can I? 😒.’’ Raph

The more he reads, the more confused Magnus gets.

Until he sees this: ‘’Just when we got to know each other 🙃. Call me when the thing with the Lightwood prick does not work out. 😘’’ Camille

When the thing with Lightwood does not work out? What the hell?

There is only one little thing which connects him with Alexander Gideon Lightwood, since he bumped into him in the college library three years ago. Every time he hears ‘’Frankie goes to Hollywood’’ and the line ‘’with my undying death-defying love for you…’’ comes up, his mind wanders immediately to Alec and his hazel eyes. _No biggie_.

And he has definitely not told anyone about his silly affection. Not even Cat. Because it wouldn’t change anything anyway. The super-rich Lightwood heir and Magnus Bane come from totally different worlds, they hardly talk to each other, when they meet by accident.

So why would anyone ever come to the crazy conclusion that something is going on between them?

Well…maybe his obviously changed Facebook status from six hours ago gives a hint:

'Magnus Bane is in a relationship with Alec Lightwood.'

87 ☑️ 37❤️ 72😂 54😱 42😢 33😡


	2. Pressing matters

''Please take a full upright position and fasten your seatbelt.''

The voice of captain Maia Roberts wakes Alec up from of his light slumber and his eyes wander to the small plane window on his left side.

The oldest son of the Lightwood hotel dynasty absorbs the golden skyline of New York City in the afternoon sun and yawns almost silently. 

Not that he would disturb anyone. Besides the aircrew nobody else is on board of the private jet. Despite his father's protests Alec has traveled without an assistant to Thailand to check the progress on the construction site of their new spa temple ''The Chiang Mai Institute''. 

Sometimes he wonders how it is even possible that out of all things his family's name stands worldwide for hospitality and relaxation. If people would knew...

''Cabin crew take your seats for landing.'' 

Alec yawns again. Maybe he is getting too old to jet around the world in four days. Also next week college begins again and he is _so_ looking forward to his thrilling master courses like ''Financial Reporting - Level three'' or ''Tax Law in the Russian market'' within his business administration program. 

As the plane touches down in La Guardia his private driver Luke already waits with a cheerful smile. ''Hey kiddo. Hope you had a pleasant journey.''

The young man nods absently and slips into the backseat of the black Audi A8.

''I must say you gave Raj quite a heart attack.'' Luke suddenly interrupts the silence after a few minutes of driving down the Grand Central Pkwy. 

''Raj? What do you mean?'' Alec looks up confused. The press speaker of his family usually annoys the hell out of him so he avoids him by all means.

''The blood-sucking reporters have camped in front of his office after Maryse banished them from your family's estate this morning.'' 

Alec's eyes widen and he feels heavily undecided if he wants to know more. He takes a sip of his coffee and browses through his memories of the last hours. 

''Damn it. I thought we had come to an agreement to keep this confidentially. Has he really made it public?'' 

Now Luke raises his eyebrows. ''I thought this was a mutual decision...''

The Lightwood heir groans. ''Hell no. I made it perfectly clear that this is a no-go.''

''I'm sorry.'' Luke whispers. ''You deserve so much better, kiddo.''

''It's not your fault. Actually I had a bad feeling from the beginning. His reputation of being a drama king has preceded him.'' Alec continues to explain and rubs his pounding head. ''But of course my father wouldn't listen.''

''Robert knew???'' 

''Of course. He chose him.'' The young man sighs. ''I mean there are so many great talents out there, but naturally the Chiang Mai Institute can't be designed by just anyone. It must be the great Lorenzo Rey. He drives the whole construction site crazy with his demands. Yesterday he threatened to leave the project very publically and sue anyone involved because we are all violently sabotaging his artwork. Just because the delivered marble had a slightly different shade of color.''

''This is not...''

''Do you have any idea how many fucking hours I spent trying to soothe the waters? But obviously I have wasted my...'' 

''Hey...'' Luke suddenly breaks and pulls over. 

''Why are we stopping?'' The Lightwood son asks irritated.

''Do you have your phone with you?'' 

Alec nods slightly and reaches for it in his bag. ''Still in flight mode. Why?''

Luke hesitates but then he continues: ''I think now would be a good time to turn it back on.'' 

And then the driver waits without another word, just listening to the seemingly never-ending wave of notification sounds and louder growing gasps from the backseat. 

Alec scrolls faster and faster over the incoming messages and his already aching head begins to spin. 

_People's Magazine: Is New York's finest bachelor really off the market? _

_Intouch: Sorry, ladies. Alec has queerly surprised us all. _

_TMZ: But who is Magnus Bane? Find out more when his best friend Camille joins our late-night talk show. _

''Kiddo?'' Luke's concerned voice does not quite reach Alec. 

_Gossip: Boys just wanna have fun. _

_National Enquire: Run Alec. Don't fall for an evil scam. _

_Star Magazine: Have MALEC already been looking for engagement rings?_

Luke opens the car window to let in some fresh air. ''Come on, take a deep breath Alec.'' 

With shaking hands the young man finally looks up, panic written all over his face. 

''Again. You're doing great. In and out.'' 

Suddenly the driver earns an unexpected hysterical laughter. 

''Out...ha...father must be delighted that he can finally share his aversion about the questionable lifestyle of his son with the whole world... we should send Magnus Bane a flower bouquet as a thank you...'' Alec smirks. ''But I have no idea where my reportedly boyfriend lives...maybe I should watch that exquisite late-night talk show too...'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this doesn't really answer much...it seems the story wants to be a little longer. Let me know what you think.


	3. Counting

''You got this. And no matter what I'm proud of you kiddo.'' Luke gives him one last reassuring look before Alec enters his family home in Central Manhattan.

Maybe he can catch his breath before all hell breaks loose but obviously he is out luck today. Because as soon as he steps into the hallway he finds his father wildly gesturing on his phone. Their eyes meet and Alec knows instantly that this is going to be as bad as he has expected. 

''Wait a sec, Victor. He is here. I call you right back.'' Robert puts the phone down and doesn't even try to hide his disgust. ''You idiot. We had a deal but obviously you can't control your freaking lover boys.'' 

Alec rolls his eyes. ''Good evening to you too. And for your information Magnus Bane and I...'' 

''I don't care! We can still spin this around, saying you don't know him and he's just some lunatic stalker.'' His father interrupts him immediately. 

''But I really don'...'' 

Robert's phone rings again. ''Stay right there.'' He hisses, before he takes the call and disappears into his home office. 

His son stares after him and for the first time anger rises in his chest. He is so lost in his chaotic thoughts that he doesn't realize that Isabelle is coming down the steps until she pulls him into hug: ''Welcome home, hermano.'' 

He mumbles something incomprehensible and stays a little longer than usual in the warm embrace of his sister.

''How are you holding up?'' Izzy whispers while she tenderly caresses his back. 

''Brilliant. Just brilliant.'' Alec answers emotionless and quickly adds: ''For the fact that I just found myself out of the closet and obviously in a relationship with Magnus Bane.'' 

This is it. The most he has ever talked about his sexuality with his sister. Not that she didn't try to communicate with him in the past. Sometimes she would drop hints or coincidently a LGBTQ magazine in his room. 

''Have you seen the apologies I have passed on to you?'' Izzy asks after Alec has detangled him from her hug. 

''I have got hundreds of messages since I turned that stupid thing on.''

Izzy takes a step back and crosses her arms: ''Hey, I understand how difficult this must be for you but don't take your anger out on me.

Her brother sighs and nods. ''Sorry, what apologies?'

''From your ...'' She halters but then can't help herself and grins. ''...Boyfriend''

Alec exhales sharply. ''Iz! I swear...''

''Okay, okay...but seriously Magnus feels terrible. He didn't mean to cause any problems.'' 

''That's easy to claim.''

The young woman pauses for a second to gather her thoughts: ''He deleted the Facebook posting but obviously someone had already informed the tabloids. I think you two should talk somewhere in private.'' 

Alec gets immediately defensive: ''I don't want to.'' 

''But you know him, he is not a bad guy. In fact...''

''I _don't_ know Magnus. I have hardly spoken a word with him. In fact our paths have only crossed five times, Iz! Five times in three years.''

His little sister raises her eyebrows suspiciously: ''Five? Are you sure?''

''Of course I'm sure. First we wanted to borrow the same book from the library, then he was there at Simon's gigs. And this one time I saw him in Central Park ice-eating.'' 

''Interesting....'' Izzy smirks slightly amused. ''So you have been counting...''

''What? No...that's not...'' Alec feels caught red-handed but before his sister can interrogate him more, his father rushes back into the hall. 

''Tomorrow morning at nine we are holding a press conference. Dress up decently. And you are going to say exactly what Raj is preparing right now.'' 

''And what exactly is Raj putting together?'' Isabelle demands to know. 

Her father shakes his head: ''Don't worry about things that do not concern you.''

''Excuse me, you are talking about the life of Alec here. It concerns me more than anything else. And Magnus...''

''That bastard won't even dare to look at us from the distance when Victor is finished with his pathetic excuse of existence.'' 

''You send your bloodhound after him?'' Isabelle gasps horrified while Alec feels again like he has to vomit. 

''Oh please spare...'' Before Robert can finish the ringing of his phone interrupts him again. He glances at the display and gives Alec a warning look: ''I expect you at eight in the Alicante conference room tomorrow morning. Are we clear?'' 

Alec stares back and for a second it seems like he wants to argue but then he simply nods: ''Yes Sir.'' 

As soon as their father is out of sight Izzy pulls his brother towards the front door. 

''And where are we going?'' He halfhearted demands to know. 

''To visit a friend.'' Isabelle states as a matter of fact. 

* * *

''You are not allowed to contact my client, either directly or indirectly, in any way, including but not limited to, by telephone, mail, e-mail or other electronic means.'' The lawyer of the Lightwood family reads from the paper in front of him while Magnus flinches his hands.

He knows he made a terrible mistake and would like nothing more to undo it and apologize to Alec. But obviously he won't even be allowed to talk to him after this. 

''You have to stay away at least five hundred meters from my client, otherwise you are violating the restraining order.'' 

Magnus abruptly stands up and begins to pace up and down his small living-room: ''We are at the same college, this is impossible.''

Victor Aldertree keeps a blank expression and continues: ''Well then Mr. Bane why don't you consider a change of location? In fact why not leave the city at all?''

''I'm not giving up my home because of this.'' Magnus states with a far more calmer voice than he feels inside. In fact he is terrified. He hardly manages to get by with his student loan and he definitely can't afford a lawyer to look over the paper he should sign. Not that he has time anyway. Aldertree made it perfectly clear if he leaves the apartment without a signature the Lightwood family is going to sue him. 

He suddenly reaches inside his pocket and hands over another envelope: ''Think Mr. Bane. Do you really want to destroy your whole future over this? In fact if you leave New York City within the next month my client is willing to forget the whole unfortunate incident. Generously.'' 

Magnus swallows hard. He can guess what is inside and he feels anger rising in his chest. He might have many faults but do the Lightwoods really think they can toss him around like that? 

He is about to lash out when the doorbell rings. Magnus is temped to ignore it because he has enough of unexpected visitors tonight.

But the ringing does not stop so he hesitantly moves through the living room to the front door. When he opens it he sees her first with a serious look on her face and then his heart drops. 

There he is. The person who has captured his dreams since their first encounter. Until today. Today everything has turned into a nightmare, especially since the bloody lawyer showed up. 

Too speechless Magnus doesn't have the slightest idea what to expect now. Is Alec going to pressure him into signing the papers too? Throw a fist or money in his face? Or both? 

And then it happens. 


	4. Spilling the tea

Despite his mumbling protests Alec finds himself standing in front of a apartment door in Brooklyn. He repeats _again_ that this is the worst idea ever but his sister ignores him profoundly and presses the doorbell. 

Moments pass and nothing happens.

''See he isn't even home. Let's go back ...'' Alec isn't able to finish because suddenly the door is open and there he is. 

Alec wasn't sure what to expect but it is clearly not this. Every time he has met Magnus Bane he has been a dancing ray of sunshine but now he looks like he can hardly manage to stand in front of them.

He has dark circles under the eyes and Alec has never seen him dressed so casually. The much too large maroon cardigan looks more like a snuggle blanket and is in sharp contrast to the grey skin-tight tank top which leaves absolutely no room for speculation.

For a few seconds Magnus stays still and stares back at Alec, obviously waiting for something to happen. But Alec doesn't say or do anything. 

So he moves backwards and mumbles a defeated ''Your lawyer is already here.''

The siblings quickly follow inside into the small apartment and Magnus points at the small dining table which is covered in white paper. 

''Isabelle, Alec...'' Victor Aldertree stands up and greets them with a firm handshake. ''Your father didn't inform me that you would join this meeting.''

Ignoring the underlying question both take a seat. Magnus asks quietly if they want something to drink but they shake their heads. 

So there is nothing left to do for him than to sit down too, right next to Alec. How often he had wished for being so close and now he just wants to disappear in thin air. 

Wordless Alec reaches for the white papers in front of him which he assumes is a legal contract Aldertree has brought with him. 

The more he reads the more his face darkens until he finally exclaims bewildered with a furrowed brow: ''This is completely ridiculous. He can't stay away from me five hundred meters.''

Isabelle grins and for the first time Magnus allows himself to hope that his impression of Alec hasn't been wrong all this time. 

Earning a strange look from Aldertree the eldest Lightwood son quickly adds: ''We're in the same college.''

''That's what I said.'' Magnus throws a very pointed ''Told you so'' glare to the lawyer and more tension begins to disappear. If Alec doesn't want him gone that is all that matters. 

But of course Aldertree doesn't give up easily. ''Alec this is for your own protection. The protection of your family.''

Isabelle rolls her eyes, of course that ass would try to play this card, knowing exactly how much the wellbeing of his family means to Alec. 

''You don't know what else this person is up to. In fact we should get a search warrant to make sure that...''

As soon as the suggestion is out Magnus and Isabelle begin to yell at the same time, protesting vehemently against the idea. 

Until Alec's determined voice predominates everything: ''Enough.'' He gathers all the papers from the table and stands up: ''Victor, thanks for your support. If I need more legal advice I'll give you a call.''

''But your father made it very clear...'' 

''Come on Victor, this was all just a misunderstanding and they are both reasonable adults. I'm sure they will be able to settle this without involving our overburdened justice system.'' Isabelle intervenes too and the lawyer finally backs off and gathers his belongings. 

She escorts him to the front door to make sure that he is leaving, even though she strongly suspects that Aldertree will instantly run to her dad and complain. 

''Very well. I'll leave you to it boys.'' And before Alec and Magnus can say something she is out of the apartment too.

An awkward silence lingers in the air and they look everywhere but at each other, until Magnus takes a deep breath and begins to rush out an apology. 

''I cannot tell you how sorry I am for putting you in this situation. Please please believe me this was never my intention. I totally understand if you...'' He swallows, not liking the direction of his words a bit but if Alec doesn't want any contact he gets it. ''And if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it.'' 

Alec leans back in the chair and raises his eyebrows. ''What was your intention then?''

He really should have expected this question but somehow it catches Magnus off-guard. Because what can he tell Alec?

Say he doesn't remember how the posting about him being in a relationship with the Lightwood heir ended up on his timeline? 

Answer honestly and make a fool of himself?

Lie and hope it sounds not half as dumb as the truth?

Magnus lifts the cup in front of him and takes a long sip. 

''You're stalling.'' Alec replies dryly which promptly leads Magnus to cough heavily and spill the tea all over himself.


	5. Getting closer

Before he realizes it Alec instinctively reaches inside his pockets, pulls out a handkerchief and reaches over to help Magnus swipe away the spilled tea from his tank-top.

As soon as his hand lands on the chest Magnus inhales sharply and freezes. He incredulously stares at the old-fashioned fabric with the initials A G L. 

When his guest sees the disturbed expression on Magnus' face and becomes aware how close they are Alec immediately let his hand drop.

''Oh my god this is not what you think...'' He begins to blush and holds the handkerchief in the air. ''I swear I don't use it for blowing my nose. That would be completely gross.'' 

Maybe Magnus should say something like Alec has misread his reaction but then he would need to explain that his brain is still trying to come to terms with the feeling of Alec's hand on his chest and couldn't even process any other information. 

So he just listens as Alec rambles that the handkerchief is a gift from his granddad which he carries around and makes a knot in it whenever he needs to remember something. 

''Sorry again...'' Magnus' guest repeats and sinks deeper in the chair like he wants to hide. ''You were about to tell me what happened last night.''

Now this is the clue for Magnus to get more nervous. Hardly being able to look up he mumbles something incoherent and then begins to go through his memories. 

''Okay...well...I was in the mood for dancing, so I went to the Pandemonium Club. You know the fancy one which opened just half a year ago''. 

Alec has no idea what Magnus is talking about but he nods anyway, not wanting to look like a completely boring moron. 

''So I had a really good time and this guy started flirting with me from the distance. You know smiling, keeping eye contact, moving closer...the whole gamut...'' 

The Lightwood heir ignores the strange feeling in his stomach, something which has absolutely no resemblance to jealousy. 

''And in the beginning it was kind of cute and I...'' Magnus stops himself in the last second before he says something totally stupid like how lonely he has been feeling in the last months.

Yes, he has a tiny crush on Alec but it is just that. A fantasy which keeps him awake at night but not warm. And recently his voice of reason got stronger arguing he should let go but right now when Alec is just an arm's length away Magnus is tempted to stick out his tongue and swear never to listen to it again. 

''Anyway he invited me to a drink but as soon as he opened his mouth things went downhill. He was just so...so...''

Alec raises his eyebrows, suddenly eager to hear more: ''So?''

Shrugging his shoulders Magnus finally goes with ''Dumb.''

''Dumb?''

''Yeah like really dumb dumb.'' Magnus sighs and his eyes meet with Alec's. And out of the blue there it is. Despite the awkward circumstances a tiny amused smile lights up Alec's face and Magnus can't help but feel instantly elated. It is so much more beautiful in real life than it is already on pictures. He reaches for his mobile phone in his pocket and presses it closer to himself. Hoping that Alec will never find out that Magnus has a very nice and neat file system. With every rare instagram photo of him and articles cautiously collected over the years. 

''Believe it or not but despite his claims of having an IQ over 160, 79 million instagram followers and a vehicle fleet for land and sea on every continent everybody obviously can only dream about ...'' Magnus dramatically sighs. ''...it was one of the worst conversations I've ever had.''

Suddenly Alec's eyes widen: ''Wait are you talking about Pete Vanderbilt by chance?'' 

''Oh my god, you know him?'' Magnus blurs out but when he thinks about it makes perfectly sense that they both move in the same crazy rich circles. 

''I do. And you are absolutely right. He is a self-absorbed prick.'' 

Magnus grins back. Maybe the whole encounter with that Vanderbilt guy was good for something after all. Because bonding over the same enemy definitely possesses its charm. 

''Well after the most exhausting fifteen minutes of my life I cut the conversation short, saying that this won't work because we are obviously too different. He answered that we could still have a little fun, I politely declined and he began to curse. Because obviously I was crazy to say no to him.'' 

That idiot had said some other bullshit definitely not worth repeating. And rationally Magnus knew he shouldn't be hurt by him but if you are already doubting your own life choices and going through an intense stage of FOMO people have more power to get under your skin. 

Alec watches as Magnus becomes very quiet and he begins to whisper in a conspiratorial tune: ''You know...his family lost a huge fortune because he fell for an investment scam. So whatever he has told you: the truth is he has to run to some oil sheik whenever he wants to parade his precious Ferrari or whatever nonsense, since the Vanderbilts had to sell most of their assests and now they are just leasing them back.''

Instantly Magnus feels lighter and he suddenly earns to give Alec a very diligent thank-you hug. Of course nothing happens, except that the interrogation continues. 

''I still don't understand how I ended up in your Facebook posting though.'' 

''I know I know ...'' Magnus answers quickly. ''Well that guy finally rolled off and I fortunately bumped into an old friend. We had one or two shots of tequila...'' Seeing Alec's suspiciously raised eyebrows he corrects the number reluctantly and adds. ''Then things get a little blurry...'' 


	6. Time for truth

''Things got blurry?'' Alec repeated inquiringly. There was a flash of hurt in his voice as he continues ''So the reason why everybody now thinks we are together is because you got buzzed and then what? Did you think this would be funny?'' 

Magnus feels another wave of shame hitting him because he has put both of them in a completely awkward position. ''No, it wasn't like that at all...I...well after the encounter with that Vanderbilt guy I had enough of stupid advances for the night. But obviously a woman from one of my university courses didn't get the message and she kept hitting on me. So I told her that I am in a very happy relationship but she checked my Facebook profile and pointed out that I am _very single_ on it. I should have just left right then and there...'' Magnus sighed. 

Alec doesn't say anything. He just stares at him with piercing eyes waiting for Magnus to continue. 

''I really don't know what got into me... I didn't want...'' 

To feel like a failure anymore. Like being the one exception when everybody around him seems to have reached the ''soon to be married with children'' stage while he constantly ends up alone on the single table. 

''She kept pushing and I got really angry...like do I have a sign anywhere above my head attracting only morons? So I reached for my phone and changed my relationship status.'' Magnus admitted sheepishly. ''_Finally_ she backed off and I was going to change it back but my reckless drunken self isn't obviously nowhere near to be trusted...Of course this is no excuse...But please believe me I really didn't want to cause any problems for you. Again if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, name it.''

''Why me? You could have chosen anyone for your fake dating life.'' Alec demanded to know. ''Is it because I am a Lightwood? Because I can tell you right now most of the stories about the fortune of my family are way too exaggerated. We don't have...'' 

''What?'' Magnus exclaimed offended. On his behalf but also on Alec's. ''Of course not. I thought we have already established I don't make my relationship choices depending on someone's bank account. Even if it is my pretended love life.''

''Then what was it?''

You were the first one which popped up in my mind, because you are constantly there anyway...

I have dreamed of being with you since the first day we met and it felt so good seeing your name and my name linked together like that...

There is nobody else, even though I know now it is pointless...

Way to go...Magnus thought to himself while struggling with an answer which didn't make it sound like a creepy stalker. ''I know we haven't really talked much until now. But you were always nice...'' He began hesitantly. 

''Nice?'' Alec continues to stare at him skeptically, almost like he would have preferred that Magnus had chosen him rather because of his money. 

Frustrated Magnus sighs and tries again: ''Okay...this sounds maybe a bit lame. But believe me. It is something I appreciate more than ever if people are kind...So all in all you really seem to be a pretty good choice for a happy love life.''

''Well that's clearly another misjudge because I'm definitely not relationship material.'' Alec answers straight-faced without showing any signs of emotions. ''Besides the fact I'm not...'' He halters and takes a deep breath. ''...I am not like that.''

Magnus flinches again, just like half an hour ago when Aldertree threatened to sue him for spreading lies, reputational damage and Magnus is sure if Alec and Izzy hadn't interrupted them the list would have grown longer and longer. He has been illusional thinking there was something between Alec and him. Of course there was always a doubt since Magnus hadn't found anything about Alec's love life in the media but his silly self let himself hope anyway. 

''Yes, your lawyer made it perfectly clear that you are not interested in men.'' He mumbles quietly. Or in me. But he would be damned if he let himself sink in self-pity right now. ''Again I'm very sorry.'' 

Alec sees the deep regret written all over Magnus's face and he could leave it just there. He could end the conversation right now and go home. After all he knows now why Magnus did what he did. 

Instead he whispers back with an equally quiet voice: ''You see my family has very traditional values.''

Magnus eyes shoot up but despite Alec's expectation he doesn't look relieved. Now there is a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. ''What's that suppose to mean and don't give me the crap that love and commitment are the sole trademarks of heterosexuals.''

Thinking about how closely his parents are to getting a divorce Alec quickly shakes his head. ''Of course not...it is just...when there is so much at stake it is not the time to be selfish. That's what families do, looking out for each other, right?'' He puts on a smile hoping for Magnus to agree. 

Magnus tries to make sense of what his guest just said and suddenly it dawns on him. ''I am not an expert in family matters but nobody should be forced to sacrifice his or her wellbeing for the sake of others.''

Alec rises from his seat and gets defensive: ''I make my own decision and I stick to my promises.'' 

Again Magnus can only speculate but his heart feels heavier with each passing moment. He gets up too and wants to say something. Anything which makes the tension go away but Alec is already moving towards the door: ''It is late and I have an early meeting tomorrow.''

Before he realizes Magnus rushes after him and pulls Alec back: ''Are you going to be okay?'' 

Another half-hearted smile appears on his face before the Lightwood heir answers: ''Of course.'' 

He is almost out of the door when he turns around and quickly adds: ''And don't worry. No matter what my father and his press minion have come up to for the media... I swear I won't go with the maniac stalker narrative.'' 

''Why thank you...'' Magnus rolls his eyes dramatically but there is amusement in his expression, as he sees Alec winking at him. Despite everything. Still he can't help himself to try once again. ''You know if you need someone to talk, you can always come by.'' 

For a second it looks like Alec is going to say more but then he just leaves with ''Bye Magnus.'' 

Magnus stares long at the hallway after he is gone and suddenly a wave of sadness crashes over him. This was probably the first and last time Alec set a foot in his apartment. 

* * *

It is way too early when Magnus gets woken up from his fitful sleep the next day. He could have sworn that he had turned the alarm clock off but when he reaches for his phone he realizes the sound is coming from something else. There are two new messages from a foreign number. 

''Hey, sorry to disturb you. You're probably still asleep and then busy the whole day. But in the unlikely case you have time: is there any chance you can come by to the press conference this morning? I'd really appreciate it. Alec.'' 

He stares at the clock and calculates that he has potentially an hour to get ready for...well for what actually?

Quickly he picks up the phone and replies: ''Good morning. I have time but are you sure this is a good idea? I have cero experience how to handle media.😬''

The next message comes in just a second later. ''Don't worry. I'll do all the talking.''

''Okay.''

''Really?''

Magnus shakes his head and wonders where all those doubts come from. ''Of course. This is the least I can do after everything.''

''Thank you. The press conference starts around 9:00 at the New York Institute, Alicante meeting room. See you in an hour.'' 


	7. A little dramatic, are we?

''Dios mío. Obviously you are both idiotas and clearly deserve each other.'' Isabelle shakes her head incredulously after the last journalist has left the room.

Magnus feels overwhelmed by his wildly beating heart and attempts to remember something. Yeah breathing. In and out.

''I panicked.'' Alec hisses and perfectly avoids looking directly at anyone.

''Duh...'' Isabelle rolles her eyes and demands to know more. ''When did you two come up with this very sophisticated plan?''

''Excuse me, for a change I had nothing to do with _this_.'' Magnus points out while trying to make sense of what just happened.

''Well in that case your performance was Oscar-worthy...'' The Lightwood daughter can't hide her grin. 

''Magnus I am so...'' Alec isn't able to finish his sentence because now his father, Raj, Aldertree and Lydia Branwell are closing up and all four look like they are on a killing spree. 

Alec automatically grips Magnus hand tighter, which he hasn't let go since the abrupt end of the press conference.

''Isabelle how could you do this to us?'' Robert glares at her with an accusing eyes. ''Your mother will be so disappointed.''

She has expected this reaction. But when her brother asked her to lead the journalists in the wrong conference room she agreed anyway, perfectly being aware that her father would definitely not be happy about this. Still for a second hurt flashes across her face but then she takes a deep breath and steps forward: ''You should be more worried about your actions than guilt-tripping us.''

Not waiting for an answer she stomps off on her black high heels, but not without giving Alec and Magnus an encouraging look on her way out. 

Robert's attention immediately shifts to Magnus: ''Get out. You are not welcome here. This is a family matter.'' 

Magnus feels torn, like he can't abandon Alec right now but then Aldertree intervenes too: ''We can also call security, if that is what you prefer.''

''That won't be necessary.'' The Lightwood son sighs and then for a moment there is just him and Magnus looking at each other. Almost like he is afraid to ask he whispers: ''Talk to you later?'' 

Magnus squeezes his hand one more time before he hesitantly lets go: ''Call me. As soon as possible. Okay?'' 

''Mr. Bane you are not allowed to enter any property of the Lightwood family anymore.'' Aldertree shouts after him but Magnus decides to ignore him. This is definitely his last problem right now. 

Without Magnus holding him close Alec suddenly feels much more unprotected and he crosses his arms to brace himself for the upcoming wrath of his father. 

''Whatever this travesty was, you are not going to continue it. We had a clear deal and the lovely Miss Branwell was ready to step up.'' Robert yells as soon as Magnus is out of the door. 

Alec shakes his head vehemently. ''We had a deal, but I have never agreed to this.''

Ignoring his defensive tone Lydia smiles at him: ''I understand. You are going through a lot right now. But I'm sure after things have calmed down you will reconsider and agree that your father's plan benefits you and your family the most.'' Turning to Robert she adds: ''Thank you for thinking of me. We'll stay in contact.'' 

''Of course we do.'' Alec's father nods reassuringly. ''Raj, would you be so kind and drive Lydia home?''

''I won't reconsider.'' Alec states firmly when Lydia and Raj are out of sight. ''At least not your crazy plan.''

''Don't you dare to talk to me like that, after what you have just done.'' Robert curses. ''You have no idea how much damage this is going to cause for our family and for my upcoming campaign for Senate.'' 

Alec's expression darkens: ''You know what? You shouldn't have made such a damn fuzz in the first place. We could have told the press that the facebook posting was just a silly joke, but you had to haul out the big guns. This is your doing.''

''Your father...'' Victor begins but Alec immediately interrupts him.

''I'm not talking to you. In fact this whole conversation is over. I'm done with all this crap.'' The Lightwood son storms out of the room, not knowing where to go but he has to get out before he does or says something he regrets. 

''What now?'' Aldertree takes out his phone and waits for instructions. 

''Find out everything you can about that Bane guy.'' Robert orders. 

* * *

Magnus is about to stick another spoon of salty caramel ice cream in his mouth when the doorbell rings. For a second he wonders if it is Alec but the Lightwood heir hasn't even send a message.

Oh the audacity. Magnus signs. He has definitely _not_ been staring every few minutes on his damn phone for almost six hours now. 

He puts the ice cream down and slowly raises from the couch to open the door. 

Indeed it is not Alec. Instead his best friend Catarina stands there with a very judging look on her face but Magnus rushes into her arms and pulls her into a wild embrace anyway. 

''It is so good to see. You have no idea how crazy my day was.''

''Oh I got a feeling'.'' She reaches inside her bag and holds up four newspapers with Alec's and his face on the cover. If he had known this before he would have dressed up more and chosen one of his favorite shirts.

''Magnus Bane, I know you're a hopeless romantic soul, but how???'' She steps into his apartment and he reluctantly follows, not the slightest ready for the awaiting interrogation. 

''How the hell did you end up from moping about your single life to being engaged to one of New York's hottest bachelors within 48 hours???''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops - shall I add a new hashtag #fakeituntilyoumakeit?


	8. Brilliant plans

''Spill it.'' Cat orders not unkindly while sinking into the comfy couch and leaving the tabloids accusingly lying around on the small table in front of them.

''The thing is... I'm not exactly sure what happened.'' Magnus shrugs his shoulders nonchalant and silently signals if she also wants to indulge into his favorite ice cream. 

Shaking her head she instantly shifts her attention back on the previous conversation: ''How can you not be sure? You were obviously there and told the reporters and I quote: _It's all very new for me too._''

''What? There is no lying in that.'' Her best friend mumbles while shoving another spoon overloaded with ice cream in his mouth.

Cat observes him closely and tries to figure out how he is feeling behind the frosty wall of sweet delights. She knows him and his tendency to hide when the world gets too much. 

''Alright Magnus. Let's start in the beginning. Yesterday you called me and complained that Alec will never set a foot into your apartment and that you probably have lost any chance of getting to know him.'' She tries again. 

''Ugh don't do that.'' Magnus complains but she can't follow immediately. ''You are using your lulling nurse voice like when you are talking with confused patients.''

Chuckling she ignores his annoyed protest and continues: ''How did you end up at the press conference?''

''Alec sent me a message asking me to come by. And of course..._after everything_ I agreed. Also he said he would do all the talking, so I thought I had nothing to worry about.''

''And then the crazy-rich Lightwood heir guilt-tripped you to play the happily engaged couple and you just went along with it?'' Cat's gaze wanders between Magnus and the newspaper articles back and forth, attempting to make sense of what happened with her best friend in the last hours.

Magnus gets instantly defensive. ''No, no. no. No such thing...you should have seen him, he looked so exhausted and you are right... I still feel bad for putting him into that crappy position. But he didn't pressure me into anything, just told me that his father had come up with some stupid plan involving the daughter of a business partner, so that the world would stop questioning his sexuality once and for all. And I'm still not sure who he likes but he definitely hated the idea of his father. All Alec asked of me was if we could tell the reporters that my posting was the result of a lost bet. It sounded believable and I agreed.''

He takes a look insight the now almost empty ice cream cup and sighs. If Cat wouldn't be there right now he would probably wander to the fridge and pick up a second one. 

''Anyway his sister led the reporters in the wrong room so his father wouldn't be able to go through with his strategy. Alec started to thank the press for coming and said this would be very short. He introduced me as Magnus Bane from the same college and was like: 'You know him for posting that we are in a relationship but the truth is...' And just in that moment the door swung open and his father rushed in with that bloody lawyer guy and a blonde young woman. So Alec's and Izzy's diversionary tactic obviously failed. Oh Catarina, it was like in those old Western movies. They just starred at each other like in a gun duel, both ready to pull the trigger. The press was equally confused and looked back and forth. But Robert was a bit quicker and opened his mouth and started saying something like 'Alec wants to tell you that he is happily...''

''... in love with Magnus and we are engaged.'' Cat quotes another article with the statement of Alec this time and doesn't like it how her friend's face lightens up at that part. ''I understand that you like him and you wanted to help but what now? How long will you keep pretending? And what story will you tell then after you break up?''

''We ...'' Magnus hesitates not knowing any answer. Another reason why he wants to talk with Alec so badly. ''...we will figure it out, don't worry.'' 

Of course Cat isn't happy with the answer. ''You should have left the press conference and the whole Lightwood bunch with their weird manipulation games.''

Magnus doesn't reply. He thinks of Alec who put on a stoic face as his father stormed into the room but at the same time reached for Magnus' hand and gripped it tightly. 

He doesn't tell her how perfectly warm it felt despite everything and that he was so distracted that he almost missed his own engagement announcement. 

''I just don't want you to get hurt, you know that right?'' Cat's voice brings him back to the present. 

''What is the worst thing that could happen? That I fall in love? Well it is a little too late for that.'' 

The nurse pulls him into a hug and for a few second both of them stay silent until Magnus' head shots up. 

''Oh my god...thats it. This is just brilliant.'' He suddenly looks like he is blessed with a mind-shattering epiphany and Catarina is afraid to ask.

''Don't you see? This is the most effective way to fall out of love with him. Nothing destroys silly dreams of someone so quickly than getting to know the real version.''

Yep, much worse than she has expected. ''Magnus, you can't be serious right now.'' 

''Of course I am darling. Have you seen the divorce numbers? Being married is a fifty-fifty chance of losing all your delusional feelings you once had for each other.''

For a second she wants to correct him that they are _not husbands _but then she halters, thinking to herself that it does not make any sense right now to argue with Magnus in his state of mind.

A thunder interrupts their conversation. ''I should go home before the weather gets worse. There is a storm coming up.'' Cat says and Magnus suspects she is not the slightest talking about the weather. ''But if you want me to stay...'' 

''No, it's alright.'' Before she leaves he hugs her once again: ''Thank you for visiting. And really you don't have to worry about this.''

''Just promise me that you won't get married over night.'' Catarina smirks, only half-joking. 

''Duh, of course not.'' Rolling his eyes Magnus opens the doors and kisses her goodbye. ''Send me a message when you have arrived home.''

Not five minutes later the doorbell rings again. 

''Catarina, have you forgo...'' Magnus' heart makes a jump as he discovers that nobody else than his fiancé stands in front of him. 

Obviously he hasn't been lucky to escape the rain because he is soaked to the skin. 

''Sorry for dropping by like this...'' Alec whispers swinging his arms around with an apologetic look on his face. ''Can we talk?''


	9. Setting the date.

Despite eagerly wanting to talk with the eldest Lightwood son Magnus Bane has clearly not expected Alec to show up at his apartment. Twice. Without any warning.

For a few seconds they stare awkwardly at each other and Magnus is _again_ not sure how to act. Should he reach out with a formal handshake? A cheeky kiss?

When he finds himself staring at Alec's lips for much too long he scolds himself. Bloody hell. What is the etiquette for dealing with fake fiancés?

The only good thing is that his second half seems equally confused. ''I didn't ...shall I come back another time? We can also meet somewhere else? I mean probably not at my place because my father is extra cheerful right now...I'm sorry...you must think we are all crazy in my family. Which is probably...''

Magnus watches as Alec's words rush out of his mouth and his breathing becomes more erratically which sets him finally in motion. 

Giving him a gentle squeeze on the upper arm Magnus smiles: ''Hey...I'm glad you're here. Come in.'' He leads Alec inside and both end up standing in the middle of the small living room again.

As he sees how his guest slightly shivers he quickly adds: ''You should get out of the clothes ASAP.''

For a second a horrified look darkens Alec's face and he inhales sharply. 

''I meant that you are wet from head to toe. You can't be comfortable like this.'' Magnus points out, waving his hands.

Hesitantly Alec shakes his head and brushes over the soaked material. ''Don't worry, it will dry.'' 

''Yeah, like in an hour or so.'' With a swift movement Magnus turns around and disappears into one of the other two rooms. He comes out with a stable of clothes and a towel. ''I know not exactly your size, but take it.''

''This is really not necessary.'' Alec protests but his treacherous glance speaks volumes.

''Over here is the bathroom, take a shower, change into these and then let's talk.'' Magnus states firmly. 

His guest lets his resistance go, but not without rolling his eyes: ''You can be quite bossy.'' 

''Only if it comes to the wellbeing of the people...'' Magnus stops abruptly and then winks. ''...I am engaged with.''

Alec does not laugh, there isn't even a tiny hint of a smile. Without another word he takes the clothes and disappears in the bathroom. 

Magnus stares after him and his mood takes a dramatic turn downside. This is going to be fun...

❦❦❦

As soon as he steps into the tiny bathroom Alec becomes aware of is the intense fragrance. For a moment he is taken back to the first time where he met Magnus in the library. The smell of old paper and leather cover from the vintage books suddenly mingled with something sweeter and when he looked up from the book shell he found himself staring into the eyes of a man. A man who looked nothing but iconic with his dark eyeliner and purple highlights in his hair which matched perfectly the color of his shirt. Thank god they were in a library and his loss for words didn't stand out due to the silence around them. 

The warm water on Alec's shivering skin does wonder. Still his inner tension does not go away. It has accompanied him since the eventful morning, maybe even longer. He has been wandering around the city, not really knowing what to do with himself and where to go. All he knows is that he does not want to be at home right now. But this is a familiar feeling which has only partly to do with today.

When he steps out of the shower Alec still hesitates. 

It feels weird to wear the clothes of someone else. And it feels a lot weirder because these belong to Magnus. It is_ intimate. _

With one last skeptical look into the mirror he leaves the bathroom, not knowing what to expect, neither from Magnus nor from himself. 

❦❦❦

''Do you like coffee or tea? I can also make you my famous hot chocolate with a pinch of cinnamon and chili.'' Magnus offers kindly, standing already the kitchen corner. _Totally ignoring_ how the butterflies in his stomach are reaching new heights seeing Alec in his favorite baby-blue cashmere pullover. One luxury gift he got from Catarina. 

Alec ignores his question completely. He takes a deep breath and exhales: ''How much do you hate me?''

''Or we can skip the small talk and dive right into the mess we created.'' 

His guest gets immediately defensive: ''What are you talking about? There is no we.''

Trying to ignore his protesting heart Magnus swallows. Even if they are only fake fiancés it hurts. 

Alec looks suspiciously at him and suddenly his eyes widen. ''I meant this is totally my fault.''

Oh. 

''But without my stupid drunken self we wouldn't even be here.'' Magnus does not want Alec to take the blame when he was the one who started it all. ''And just to make this clear. I don't hate you.'' Alone the thought is ridiculous, but he cannot tell Alec how much without freaking him out. 

''Still...I'm so sorry. I am normally not like this.'' Alec sinks into the couch and almost moans how soft everything feels around him. 

Magnus is temped to ask: ''Engaged to a person you don't know?'' But then he thinks of Alec's reaction before and he decides not to comment. Instead he sits down on the opposite chair and gives his guest a hopefully encouraging nod to continue. It works. 

''I panicked when my father came in with Lydia. She is after me since this stupid summer school in Oxford and it creeps me out. I just couldn't go through with pretending to be in love with her.''

''But with me you can?'' Magnus wonders, not knowing if he should feel flattered or offended. But he is genuinely curious what goes on in Alec's head.

''You are different...'' Alec mumbles, his gaze wanders around, clearly avoiding to look directly at Magnus.

''Different because I'm ...'' 

''You are...'' His guest struggles to say the words so Magnus cautiously continues. ''Because I am a man?'' 

''Yeah...'' Alec whispers in a quiet voice and feel his face heating up. That too...

''Okay.'' Magnus simply says. ''How about some chocolate now?''

''Don't you have any questions?'' Alec feels like he owns Magnus so much explanations and he has no idea where to start. 

''Maybe.'' Magnus chuckles. ''But we hardly know each other, so don't feel obliged to tell me anything you don't want too. Despite the F- word.''

''The F-Word?'' Alec stays silent for a few moments until realization hits him and then he continues with an equally quiet voice, almost too afraid to hear himself.

''It is not that I have been hiding in the closet until now. I just made a promise to my parents not to shout my sexuality from the rooftops and that is okay because I don't want my private life on the cover page anyway. Also I'm not exactly boyfriend material anyway.'' 

Now Magnus is really temped to ask what Alec means because after everything that happened he has found absolutely no evidence for such a claim. Weighing his options he decides again to go with something different: ''I'm so sorry. This whole situations sucks and you shouldn't have been pressured to make such a huge decision today.''

''Unless you are some kind of warlock who has mastered the secret art of time traveling I'm afraid we have to live with it.'' Alec shrugs his shoulders. ''How soon do you want to get out of this? Just tell me. I can send out a press release anytime that we have broken off our engagement.''

''Whatever you are comfortable with.'' Magnus answers instantly. 

His guest stays quiet for a few seconds and his gaze wanders around like he is searching for a clue what to answer: ''I don't know...maybe if you could bare with me for a reasonably foreseeable time...it wouldn't look like we are...'' 

''...complete idiots with a fucked up love life?'' Magnus finishes and observes how Alec flinches. 

''Yeah, something like that. I mean we can always say that we split up amicably because we discovered that we are too different for the long run. It happens, especially when you are planing a wedding, right?'' His guest rambles on.

''Totally.'' Magnus agrees. ''We probably wouldn't even agree about how the celebration should look like.'' 

''Absolutely, all the people I have met wanted to marry in spring or summer.'' Alec reveals. ''Not that I ever seriously considered this step with anyone anyway....''

Suddenly Magnus wants to poke him playfully but the distance between them prevents him from doing something stupid. Still he will definitely not let _that_ information go like that: ''Are you saying that you are winter wedding guy Mr. Lightwood?''

Alec gets a dreamy look on his face, something his fake fiancé hasn't witnessed before. ''I know, people usually don't like the idea but just imagine: away from the hustle and bustle of the city, somewhere in the snow-covered mountains, no reception, surrounded only by the people you really care about...''

''Sleighs for all the guests?'' Magnus can't help and fills in the silence quickly with his own suddenly very inspired fantasies. 

''Duh...'' Alec laughs. ''...and now the best part: Instead of firework...''

His host interrupts with a dramatically pout: ''What? No fireworks?''

''No.'' Alec smiles out of the blue so brightly and mischievously that it almost takes Magnus breath away. ''Northern lights.'' 

''Northern Lights? Oh my god.'' Magnus' mind is flooded with images of a dark night, the grooms wrapped up in a warm blanket and gazing at the stars together after they have sneaked away from the crowd. Absolute calmness and in peace with the universe. 

''Right?!'' Alec is excited and waits eagerly for Magnus' approval, after his first encouraging reaction. 

''So right. That is absolutely...''

''...magical.'' Alec finishes and for a moment they just grin at each other before they realize that is so not the direction they planed to. 

''Well...'' Magnus closes his eyes for a second, his mind still lingering in a winter wonderland and deflects: ''We surly find thousand other things to disagree.''

The dreamy expression of Alec slowly fades away and he gets serious again: ''How about three months...I mean for our fake engagement?''

''So around December?'' 

''Or not...It seems rude to separate in a time which is supposed to be cheerful.''

Magnus gets the suspicion that Alec with his obvious love for winter is fond of Christmas celebrations too and a soft smile settles on his face. ''How about February?''

''Ha...we could break up around Valentine's day. The level of fake happiness around that date gives me headache anyway.'' 

It seems inconsistent since Christmas is probably the high season of pretended harmony but if his fiancé decides that he prefers to be a Valentine grinch instead, so be it. 

''Alright, then this is settled. We call this off on the 14th of February.'' Magnus answers, his smile slowly vanishes. 

Five months to fall out of love with Alec Lightwood. He can do this.


	10. Enlightning conversations

Magnus scans through the text and quickly types back, trying to hide the stupid grin on his face. Which is ridiculous because there is nobody else in his bedroom. 

''Don't worry, Catarina. I'm fine. 🙂''

Just seconds later another message pops up: ''But the thunderstorm is really something else tonight and you hate being alone in this weather. Madzie is already asleep but my neighbor can look after her. I'll order an UBER and be back at your apartment in fifteen minutes.''

''Thank you, but it is really not necessary.'' 

He can almost hear her worried voice when he reads the next text: ''Sweetie, it is okay to ask for help.''

The chance that Cat in her protective mode actually shows up on his doorstep increases dramatically with each moment so Magnus finally sighs and gives in.

''I am not alone. Call you tomorrow.😗''

He knows it is foolish to hope that she'll accept the answer without questio...Before he can even conclude his thoughts his phone already rings. 

Without saying a proper hello Catarina comes straight to the point: ''Who is with you?''

''Rude.'' He tries to keep his voice down. ''Imagine Magnus Bane has other friends who drop by from time to time.''

Cat takes the hint and runs with it, but in a completely different direction than Magnus has intended: ''Well Ragnor and Raphael are not in town and it is in the middle of the night.'' 

Damn. He knows when a battle is lost. Magnus takes a deep breath and whispers: ''Alec came by.'' 

''Your fake-fiancé? And he is still here?'' Now her voice is a strange mixture of curiosity and concern.

''Yes. And yes.'' Magnus confirms and quickly adds ''Can we please postpone this interrogation until tomorrow?'' His reply obviously sends the completely wrong picture because he hears a loud gasp at the other end of the line. 

''Seriously??? He is staying _over night_?'' She doesn't even try to hide her disapproval. 

Slightly annoyed Magnus shakes his head. ''Of course not, he is just waiting for the storm to pass.''

For a few moments completely silence follows and he begins to wonder if Catarina has just hung up on him or the connection is lost due to the bad weather. 

But then he hears a groan almost resembling a thunder and _after that_ she hangs up with a very pointed ''Tomorrow.'' 

Magnus isn't even sure if she is referring to the phone call or implying something else. But he can't dwell on that because it is time to get back to the living room.

Without allowing his mind to travel to some reckless places. Like how adorable his guest looks with raindrops sprinkled in his hair and how nice it would feel to hold Alec's hand again... 

**_Two hours earlier _ **

''So now after we have set up the date for our break up...'' Magnus begins cautiously. ''What happens in the months between?'' He tries to observe Alec's reaction as closely as possible to get any hint about what his fiancé expects. 

But his guest just shrugs with his shoulders and his expression stays rather unreadable. 

Not even a little clue? 

With Alec remaining silent and giving no direction where he sees them as a fake couple Magnus gets nervous again: ''I mean it is not that we are obliged to do anything...We could just send out the press release in February and that's it. No big deal, right?''

''I think...'' Alec finally joins the conversation verbally. ''...we need a codeword.'' 

''A codeword?'' Magnus attempts to follow his fiancé's train of thoughts but hits a dead end. 

''Yes, every secret mission has a codeword, right?'' He looks so bloody serious that Magnus almost snorts.

Thank god Alec is too busy reaching inside his pocket and bringing out his phone to see that reaction. 

He types in a few words and the furrowed brow makes a dramatic comeback, one of the looks Magnus is familiar from the few encounters with Alec. 

''Here. What about this one?''

Silently Magnus reads the combination of words on the display: ''Gladiolus Silver Fly''

So many questions suddenly pop up in his mind and the most important one is without a doubt: Is Alexander Gideon Lightwood a furtive nerd?

''No? Not happy? How about Horizon Limelight Mercury?'' 

Magnus is still too lost in his thoughts to process this new side of Alec that he doesn't even realize that his counterpart is waiting for an answer. 

Alec continues with suggestions anyway. ''Maybe something more simply? Starfish Oakleaf sounds cool too, right? Although starfish have no brain but maybe it is still fitting, since we already established that _this all_ was probably not the smartest thing to do.'' He chuckles nervously and then continues with his rant about animal wildlife, concluding that the oakleaf butterfly is famous for its camouflage. 

Magnus can hardly follow due to the speed of Alec's thoughts and his own tiredness so he just nods and answers ''I always loved the ocean.'' 

''Well then this is settled.'' A satisfied smirk enlightens the face of Alec, almost if _this_ solves all their problems. ''Operation Starfish Oakleaf it is.''

_DORK._ OH MY GOD YOU ARE SUCH A DORK. Magnus thinks but doesn't speak it out loud. 

Instead he tries to get back to his original question before he got massively distracted by Alec's idea: ''So operation Starfish Oakleaf huh? What is on the radar of our secret mission?''

Alec turns serious: ''As you said, it is up to us.''

Again not helping.

Magnus fails to suppress a yawn. 

''It is getting late, I think I have bothered you long enough for today. How about we postpone this discussion?'' Alec proposes.

Even though Magnus would love to have it all settled now, he agrees that is probably the right thing to do. He sees how his guest's eyes wander from the comfy clothes he is currently wearing to the still moist bundle on the kitchen chair.

Magnus follows his gaze and jumps up from his seat. He opens one of the drawers and browses through his collection of shopping tote bags. Deciding for the plain blue one with no silly message like ''Gym...I thought you said Gin.'' or ''I would rather be in Hogwards.'' he quickly puts the wet clothes into it. 

Alec stands up too and takes the bag, slowly moving towards to the door of the apartment.

''Just bring mine back whenever it ...'' 

A loud thunder interrupts Magnus' answer and makes him shriek as his heart rate quickens. 

His guest studies him carefully and begins to grin: ''Is my fiancé afraid of the weather?'' 

''What? Of course not.'' Magnus tries to ignore two things which want to make him blush equally. Being called the F-Word and not wanting to admit his ludicrous fear of a simple natural phenomenon. 

His body language totally betrays him when another flash lightens up the dark skyline and thunder roams just seconds after. The storm is getting closer and Magnus takes a deep breath, reminding himself that it will pass. Like always. 

''Liar.'' Alec prompts with a teasing voice.

'I said I don't care.'' Magnus lashes out much more than he intends and immediately regrets his outburst. It is just...he knows where this ends, still hearing the mocking laughter in his ears, even after so much time has passed. 

Alec looks genuinely startled and keeps his mouth shut which makes Magnus even more uncomfortable. ''Sorry...'' He rushes out an apology. ''I...I didn't mean to be so harsh.'' In the moments of silence which follow he scolds himself for causing unnecessary drama. 

''It's alright.'' His fake fiancé finally replies, despite his curiosity what caused such a strong reaction. Hearing another loud thunder he finds himself observing Magnus again who has gotten visibly paler as he watches the New York skyline almost like in trance. 

Alec looks back and forth between him and the door and before he realizes what he does he begins to ramble: ''Earlier you said something about a hot chocolate...'' He sees confusion and then a hint of a smile on Magnus' face. It is enough to take a step back. ''Maybe I should let the weather calm down before I head out again. But only if you are okay with it.''

'Hot chocolate coming up in a minute.'' His fiancé quickly moves back to the kitchen. And Alec can swear that despite being unable to see the face of Magnus the hint of a smile has turned into a bright one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday. What do you think about mission ''Starfish Oakleaf''?


	11. The List

🧐 Alec, what is this?

Hey. I thought it is pretty self-explaining. I have even included an example. 🤔

Magnus stares incredulously at the message on his phone, scrolls up and down and up again. 

You are really serious about this, aren't you? So what now?

You print it and fill it out. I mean I can also send you an online-survey, if you prefer. 

😖Alec...I am NOT doing an online-survey about this... 

🤷🏻‍♂️ Then paperwork it is. Probably better anyway regarding data security. That is also the reason why I have set up this signal chat group. Whatsapp is far too easy to spy on. 

Well I am no computer expert, but if you think it is better we'll go with signal. So I fill this thing out and then? 

We'll compare the answers to see what we have in common. 

Anything else? A spreadsheet with milestones? 

Yeah, but I am still waiting if I have gotten into the Japanese economy course of Mr. Haru. So I can only send you a copy of my appointments at the end of the week. Then we can working on the schedule the rest of our mission.

😳🤯 I was joking...never mind...are you always that thoroughly? 😏

Having an elaborated plan is indispensable to succeed. Look in what mess acting on our impulses has brought us. Are we still having dinner on Friday to discuss the next steps? 

I pick you up at seven? 

👍

Oh and what the hell is an ussi 👀?

USIE 

Very well... USIE. 

You know when a person does that selfie thing with their phone, right? 

Yeah?

It does not make sense to call it selfie, when more than one person is involved. 

Alexander?

?

You are such a dork, Mister. ''

I. AM. NOT. 🤨 

Grinning Magnus prints the document he has gotten from Alec ten minutes ago. Obviously his fiancée isn't lost for words anymore regarding the course of their fake relationship. Quite the contrary.

_ **OPERATION STARFISH OAKLEAF - COMMUNICATION STRATEGY AND PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTIONS **_

Fill in on a scale from 1 to 4 (1=very comfortable, 2=comfortable, 3=not comfortable, 4= very uncomfortable) 

**Activity**

| 

**Answer (1-4, no multiple choice) **  
  
---|---  
  
Befriending on social media

|   
  
Changing status to engaged on social media

|   
  
Changing status to engaged to Alec Lightwood on social media

|   
  
Sharing an Engagement Usie on Social Media

|   
  
Sharing a Christmas/Winter Usie on Social Media 

|   
  
Monthly ‘Date’ Night to check the progress of our mission

|   
  
Hand holding in public

|   
  
Cheek kissing in public

|   
  
Other suggestion:

|   
  
Other suggestion:

|   
  
Other suggestion:

|   
  
Within seconds Magnus types in a number in every field and for a moment his mind wanders what other things he would like to fake with Alec Lightwood. But when his gaze lands on his answers in every column, he quickly tears the paper apart and prints it again.

Yep, on second thought here and there a 2 won't hurt instead of giving lightheaded a 1 all over the place. 


	12. Follow-up

''What is the emerg...holy shit...'' Cat's eyes widens as she enters the small living room, followed by Raphael who mumbles something incomprehensible, but it is clearly not approving.

Sitting on the floor and surrounded by a sea of rumbling paper Magnus looks up and stares at Raphael: ''What are you doing here?''

''Dios míos...I ask myself the same question.'' He groans, raising his eyebrows accusingly at Cat. ''Since this is obviously _not_ a matter of life and death...'' 

Nonchalantly she shrugs her shoulders and points at their friend. ''He made it sound like it is...''

''I should have known that this is just another episode of Magnus Bane, the Bachelor Drama King, season 12.'' Raphael sighs.

''Hey! Can you please stop talking like I am not here?'' Magnus stumbles to get up. ''And for your information: this _is _bloody serious...I mean how the fuck am I supposed to choose??? He wrote suggestions...so technically I don't have to fill in anything...but then it seems I am not giving any thoughts and we don't want that.''

''We? _I_ prefer to go back to sleep asap, since my 12 hour-shift just ended and this is giving me headache.'' Without any proper goodbye Raphael turns around and disappears into thin air. He has always been more of nighthawk but since his job as a security guard at the student's dormitory it is better to postpone any meaningful conversation after sundown.

So Magnus is only irritated about Raphael's sudden departure for a few seconds before he focusses back on his own misery. 

''One date per month seems rather insufficient to make this work, don't you think? So should I propose another frequency, maybe weekly meetings in a private setting? But does this seem too eager? Also hugging is always nice, right? But does he really look like a dance kind of guy? And what about breakfasts hangouts? But then what if he hates pancakes? Those people exist, Catarina!!!'' 

''Magnus...''

''On the other hand I cannot write netflix because we all know what it stands for and he mustn't get the impression that I just want to get into his pants. Not that I am totally against the concept - I mean have you seen him? Let's be realistic here: he is like a giant walking popsicle and I wanna li..''

''MAGNUS!''

''You are right...He does not want me that way...Ugh....why has nobody told me that being fake engaged to Alec Lightwood is so exhausting?'' He slides into his chair and pulls his favorite blanket over his head. 

Sinking into the couch besides him Cat shakes her head. ''Tell me about it...''

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

''What?'' Alec glares at his sister and begins to regret telling her about his dilemma. 

Isabelle can hardly hide her amusement and waves his phone in front of him. ''You really sent him that survey?''

''If you don't want to help you can leave again.'' He hisses, trying to get the device back.

''Of course I wanna help. How much support do you need? Like on a scale from 1 to 4?'' 

''Izzy, seriously!'' Her brother is already on the move to push her out of his room but it is easier said than done. Because whether he likes it or not but Isabelle Lightwood can kick his ass any time. And during the summer she has mastered Krav Maga, another self-defense technique. She frequently _jokes_ that she can send dickheads on the threshold of dying with hardly moving her wrist. Needless to say that Alec and Jace have declined very politely every time Izzy offered to demonstrate her skillset. 

''Okay, okay, sorry...so you are considering to email him a follow up questionnaire, even though he hasn't filled out the first one yet?''

''After sleeping on it...'' Alec admits hesitantly. ''...I fear I have missed some crucial points.''

''Like what?''

''For example now that university is starting again, do we meet on the campus too? Like for lunch or quiz night? Or should we agree on a wedding date?'' He blushes slightly remembering the conversation about a celebration in winter. ''You know...just to make it sound more legitimate?''

''Like you two dumb-dumbs are really madly in love with each other?'' Izzy smirks.

If looks could kill, Alec would be the unconquerable master in that domain. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

''Miss Belcourt, it is?'' Raj holds out his hand in the small coffeehouse on Lower East Side. 

''Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you.'' Camille takes it firmly and looks at him expectingly. ''How can I help you? Your message was rather cryptic.'' 

''We heard that you are acquainted with Magnus Bane.''

''Acquainted? No.'' She erupts into laugher. ''We are so much closer than that. _Very good_ friends.''

Raj nods satisfied. ''Excellent. That's what I heard. You see ... my client has a proposal for you.''

He reaches inside his pockets and slides a paper over the table. ''Something which would be _very beneficial_ for everyone involved.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing, my dear readers? I wish you all the best for your health.


End file.
